A polarizing plate has been widely used as a polarization supply element or a polarization detection element in a display device such as a liquid crystal display device. Generally, the polarizing plate has such a configuration that a protective film/protective films is/are bonded to one surface or both surfaces of a polarizer by using an adhesive.
The use of a water-soluble adhesive as the adhesive for bonding the polarizer and the protective film has been conventionally known. The use of an active energy ray curing adhesive has also been conventionally known. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-208250 (PTD 1) discloses a polarizing plate obtained by bonding a protective film to a polarizer with an adhesive layer formed of an active energy ray curing adhesive being interposed, and thereafter, curing the adhesive layer. When the water-soluble adhesive is used, high moisture permeability is required in the protective film. On the other hand, when the active energy ray curing adhesive is used, the moisture permeability of the protective film is not restricted, and thus, the active energy ray curing adhesive is advantageous in this respect. In addition, the active energy ray curing adhesive is also advantageous in that the adhesive layer does not need to be dried and the drying step which requires relatively long time can be omitted. Actually, in Examples of PTD 1, the protective films on opposing surfaces of the polarizer are both bonded by using the active energy ray curing adhesive.